Share
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Cloud, a rare seme character, finds his "friend with benefits", Squall, wanting to flip the script. However, Cloud enjoys topping too much for his own good and it ends in an argument. But after some anonymous encouragement, he decides to give in, and finds it to be... Well, I don't think I'll say. ;


Cloud swatted another bug. He wasn't enjoying himself in the least.

"_Why_ are we doing this again?"

Squall smirked at him maliciously. "Because it was my turn to pick."

"But... _hiking_? Why not scuba diving?"

"Because that's what iyou/i want. This is what I want."

The blonde sighed and continued up the hill that only got steeper the higher they went. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root and face-planted into the dirt and dead leaves.

Squall was there in an instant. "Cloud, are you okay!"

He wouldn't look at him. "I'm fine."

"But your nose is bleeding!"

Cloud blushed as the brunette fretted over him, pulling tissues out of his back pack. "Here, blow your nose. I promise we're almost there."

He pulled his love out of the dirt, brushed off his bare legs, and grabbed his hand.

They trudged up the mountain, trying to avoid getting cut by the jutting tree branches. The two abruptly stepped into a clearing where a natural waterfall awaited them. The blonde gasped.

"Oh my God! This is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Squall said excitedly. "Do you want to swim?"

Cloud looked around them, checking for people, but instead found a sign. "'No Swimming,'" he read exasperatedly. "But it's hot! I need to cool off!"

_He hates this_, Squall thought to himself. He should've chosen something more enjoyable.

"Well," he said, "They don't say anything about skinny dipping. ...Do they?"

Cloud glared at him through his ice blue eyes. "Well, I assume that that's not allowed either. Besides, what happens if someone fi—"

Squall's lips were on his in an instant, pushing the blonde backwards as he tried to deepen the kiss. In less than a millisecond, Cloud fell into the lake, clothes, backpack, and all.

He resurfaced in a fuss and glared at Squall. "The fuck do you think you're doing! IT'S FUCKING COLD!" he yelled.

"You said you needed to cool off," he said, "So I helped." He looked around them at the trees.

"AAAHH!" Cloud screamed, pulling himself out.

"What?"

"THERE'S FISH IN THERE! THEY BIT ME!"

Squall pushed a hand through his hair. "God, you are such a puss!"

Cloud shoved him into the lake. "No I'm not!"

Squall, now a bit pissed, grabbed the blonde's ankle and dragged him in. "Leave me alone!" he whined.

"I don't want to." He grabbed Cloud and smashed their lips together.

"Mmmm..." he sighed. He softly kissed him back. "I see what you're trying to do."

"And what would that be?"

"You're trying to turn me on. But I can't enjoy it because my clothes are sticking to me. I'll be back." He unglued himself from the brunette and went out of the lake, stripping down and hanging all but his boxer shorts on the tree branches.

"Makes sense." Squall followed suit and together they jumped back in.

He placed his arms around the blonde's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

The blonde kept his arrogant expression. "Enlighten me," he said as he walked through the water to an edge that he could lean on.

"Every time I look at you... It gets harder... and harder... to try to... resist you..." Squall kissed him again, but Cloud pulled away.

"Mm-hmm... And I'm sure that it's just torture that I'm not taking you... isn't it?"

"Actually," the brunette started. The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "I want to do something different."

Cautiously, Cloud asked, "Like?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could flip the script."

The blonde tensed. "What?"

"I... I want to—"

"NO."

Both of their buzzes were killed.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No!"

"WHY!" Squall accused.

"What does it matter!"

"Because _I_want to top!"

"Why!"

"Because I should!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're such a girl, and it's not right," he grumbled before he could think better of it.

"Get off of me. I can't believe we're talking about this." The blonde crawled out of the lake and put on his still-wet clothes.

"Where are you going?" Squall barked.

"I'll meet up with you later."

* * *

_Back at the hotel_

Cloud dumped the scalded macaroni down the drain. He gave up. And so he called the Pizza Delivery Service.

"Hello, this is Julia's Pizza service. How may I help you?"

He was quite hungry... and Squall probably wouldn't be back for a while. He would get a large instead of an extra-large.

"May I have a large Sun-dried Tomato and Green Pepper pizza please?" He figured as long as the pizza was his, he could order whatever he wanted. He stated his room number.

He flopped down onto the bed and flipped open a magazine. Naturally, the first article he opened was the last thing he wanted to read.

_My boyfriend won't let me top. It's not that big a deal if I want to try something new, is it? In all my past relationships, I topped, but now with this one, I'm not allowed to. I don't like being the bottom. It's not as effective for me and my boyfriend is way too feminine for it to be comfortable. What do I do?_

_~Rock Bottom_

Cloud growled under his breath. He thought that they had already determined that he wasn't a sissy. He was very much man, as a matter of fact. But then... He never really liked being the bottom either, as he determined during a terrible incident several months ago. In his mind, it would be reliving the nightmare from said incident if he let Squall have his way. But in his heart, he knew that he shouldn't force his dominance so much, and that surely it wouldn't be as bad as that time.

He continued on to the advice columnist's response.

_Your boy may be a bit insecure. If he is reluctant to try being on the bottom, it may be because he feels the need to be in control at all times. Or perhaps he has had a bad experience with being on the bottom. Of course, if it is the latter, then you should already know. Perhaps you should just sneak it and not let him get away! HA!_

"No sneaking," Cloud muttered.

A knock sounded at the door, and he received his pizza. Unfortunately, the article he read had only aroused more questions. Does it always hurt? ...It had hurt before. Would he be gentle? Would he be mad if he said he didn't like it?

He would sleep on it, he decided. And then he would figure out what to do.

* * *

He woke up in a very "compromising" yet comfortable position. Squall had returned home. Whenever the two slept, Squall always ended up holding him to his chest... Usually with Cloud's back to him. He realized that Squall always touched his behind when they were asleep, and he had never minded before. Of course, it wasn't exactly the same concept. But it counted nonetheless.

Cloud had dreamt about what could happen if he gave in. How annoying. He turned over and examined Squall's face. It was calm and collected. He rolled his eyes. So even in sleep, he would never see how he was underneath that mask of pure control.

The brunette's eyes creaked open; he must have felt the blonde's gaze on him. "...Hey. How are you?"

Cloud shrugged. "Eh, I don't know."

Squall placed a hand in the blonde's hair. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I should've just known better."

The blonde blushed. "No, no! It's okay! I'm sorry I wasn't willing to listen. The truth is... I think I'm up for something new... if you still are."

"Uh..." Squall turned a dashing shade of scarlet. "Yeah. Sure. If that's what you want."

"Next time. I promise. Don't let me forget!"

* * *

"Tonight?" Squall asked cautiously.

Cloud glanced at him from under his lashes. It had been far too long since their last romp around. "If you're careful... and if I can have a couple of shots before then."

Well, ithat/i ruined the brunettes mojo a bit. _Shots_? So Cloud didn't even want to remember it once all was said and done? "Why the shots?"

Cloud glared at him just slightly. "Because if it hurts, I won't be able to tell."

"Whatever."

Cloud walked to the fridge and pulled out a number of bottles. He mixed up a couple of shots, and said, "We can do it if you can tell what was in this." He choked down the shot and staggered back a few steps, shaking his head at the ambush of tastes. "Woo, that was strong."

The two looked at each other, Cloud with a smirk, Squall with a blank stare, and finally, the blonde said, "Well, you gotta kiss me to be able to tell! ...Idiot."

He walked over and laid one on the brunette, somehow managing to catch him off guard.

Squall sucked into the kiss and said under his breath, "Vodka... Black Cherry..."

"Mm..." The blonde attempted to nod, but ended up intensifying their kiss.

"Oh... you know how I feel about Creme de Menthe..." Squall moaned quietly.

"Yes... I do..." The two slithered back until they found the bed.

"Isn't that it?" Squall asked impatiently.

"One more..."

"But.. I can't... taste anything..." whined Squall as he tried to reach farther.

"Kiss me more. You'll taste it."

"AH!" Squall yelped! "It's Scotch!"

"Yeah..."

And the brunette seized him with his hands, aggressively roaming over the blonde's body. He unzipped Cloud's sleeveless jacket and smoothed his palms over the marble-like skin. With his tongue, he traced up the center of his chest, making the blonde squirm.

"Ahh! Don't do that!"

"Aww, but it's fun..." And yet he obeyed, and instead, went to work on Cloud's belt buckle. He pulled the black jeans down and flung them over to where they draped over a chair. He teased the blonde through his black satin boxers, where it was slowly becoming damp.

He peeled off the boxers and asked with a hint of maliciousness, "Can I...?"

Cloud clenched his fists. "Dear God... yes..."

Slowly, the brunette licked up the length of him, ignoring the twitching that ensued. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked on him, tasting the heated liquid that spilled out of him in abundance.

"Ahh... I'm gonna... Oh God... I'm..."

Abruptly, Squall ceased any movement. "Not yet. You need to wait." He removed his shirt, pants, and undergarments. "Yes?"

"YEAH!" Cloud groaned. The blonde reached for Squall's member, wanting to make sure it was fully lubricated before anything else. "Okay. Let's do it."

He carefully pushed in two fingers, when the blonde yelped, "Wait!" Cloud squirmed, trying to adjust himself to where it could be a bit more comfortable. He bent his legs and nodded for Squall to move on. Moving slow, the brunette stretched the blonde's entrance just until he thought the blonde wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Then, he lay across Cloud's marble body, and gently entered him.

"Ahhh...! Woah..."

They both had broke out into a sweat. "Is it okay?" Squall asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... I think so..."

As soon as the moment passed, Squall established a rhythm that the both of them could handle. For a fleeting moment, the brunette's shield was up, but it came tumbling down almost immediately, his face a complete display of everything he felt and needed.

Cloud hissed at the bittersweet sensations that he was experiencing. "Aaahh... please..."

"More?" Squall huffed.

"Yeeessssss..."

Fascinated, the blonde watched his face. Pleasure, comfort, and a little bit of... excitement? Hmm. It bothered him, that he had never seen Squall this sexually pleased in a long time.

"Faster?" Squall asked, flipping his sweaty hair out of his face a bit.

"God yes!" Cloud whined.

Over and over, the brunette thrusted into him, quietly huffing, somehow able to remain calm. The blonde, however, was having a meltdown.

"Aaah. Aaaaahhhh! Oh my God. Ah, Squall! Hnnnngh... Mmmm... Haaahhhh!"

"Harder?" Squall asked, slowing down a little.

"Ah, Fuck. No. I can't do it. I can't take much more. Ah. S-slow down!"

"I don't want... to slow down... I like this..." The brunette leaned closer to the blonde's face, hooking his arms under the other's body.

"I'm... I'm gonna... I'm gonna get it on you... I can't get a grip... It's too hard..."

He wailed right into the brunette's ear, truly a painfully pleasing sound, making a mess of the brunette's torso. Squall moaned deeply in his chest, spilling his hot liquid into his lover's body.

They stayed closely connected, until at last Squall asked, "Not bad... Right?"

The blonde's eyes remained closed. "Debatable. I don't like feeling so weak and on the edge for so long."

"Oh."

"But feel free to ask me to switch it up with you every now and then. I could maybe get used to it."


End file.
